Mobile communications network infrastructure has evolved massively over the last decade, with major developments having been introduced to cater for changes in frequencies, technologies, speeds, and coverage. An issue that is addressed is the efficiency of the mobile communications network infrastructure in order to optimize the return on investment.
One possible solution would be to provide antennas that can concurrently service a plurality of radio signals using different air interface protocols or standards, such as GSM, UMTS and future LTE standards. One issue that to be addressed in the design of such antennas is the difference in tilt angles of the beams of the radio signal that are required for the different standards, to provide for differing coverage footprints when networks based on such different standards are deployed.